random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart RNW
Trying to make this something like a Mario Kart version of Random Wiki Bros. Brawl. Please only edit where I allow it. :P Mario Kart RNW is the newest installment in the Mario Kart series, featuring many users from Random-ness Wiki, along with some Mario Kart veterans. Breaking the tradition that Mario Kart DS had started, there are now more than just 8 cups, similar to Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Every user gets their own cup, with all-new tracks designed by themselves, along with one retro cup with four tracks from any previous games of their choosing. Racers RNW Universe Feel free to edit this section and add yourself. See the items section if you don't know what Special Items are. For "status", put "Starter" or "Unlockable". (This basically replaces the Miis.) Mario Universe Each user may add two Mario characters not already listed of their choice. I may clean this section up eventually and make a gallery, or give someone permission to eventually. For now, please only just add your characters. KEY: Bold: User-added. Italics: Unlockable. *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toad *Baby Mario *'Baby Luigi' *Baby Peach *'Baby Daisy' *''Baby Rosalina'' *Donkey Kong *'Diddy Kong' *Bowser *'Bowser Jr.' *Rosalina *''Petey Piranha '' *''King Boo'' *''Funky Kong'' *''Metal Mario'' *''Plessie'' *''Professor E. Gadd '' Nitro Cups MOST LIKELY REVAMPING BOTH CUP SECTIONS Random-ness Wiki races can have two of their own dedicated cups: one with four completely new tracks, and one with four retro tracks. Here, you can create your nitro cup, and create four tracks for them. You don't have to name your cup "User Cup", feel free to make it unique. UMG Cup TBA...title may change. Comp Cup *Frozen Frostway *Boo Graveyard *Scienceburg *Mushroom Valley Mochlum Cup *Moch Circuit *Nebula Valley *Steampunk City *Lava Highway Sylveon Cup *Chomp Mountain *Frozen Fortress *Bloodlake Bluff *Rainbow Road Retro Cups Here, you can choose any four tracks from any previous real Mario Kart game that another user did not already take. Just like the nitro cups, you can name them basically whatever you'd like. UMG Retro Cup Title may change. *''WiiU'' Toad Harbor *''Wii'' Mushroom Gorge *''N64'' Kalimari Desert *''DS'' Peach Gardens Comp Retro Cup *''Wii'' Maple Treeway *''DS'' Tick-Tock Clock *''GCN'' Mushroom City *''N64'' Yoshi Valley Eevee Cup *N64 Bowser's Casle *3DS DK Jungle *Wii Coconut Mall *DS Airship Fortress BJ Power Cup Title may change. *''WiiU'' Cloudtop Cruise *''3DS'' Neo Bowser City *''Wii'' Bowser's Castle *''GCN'' Rainbow Road Items As in every Mario Kart game, items return. This part of the items section is not open to edit at the moment, but is open to suggestions for more items in the comments. This section is still undergoing work. *The "Typically Spawns" section assumes that there are 12 racers. Depending on how far behind or close to racers are to others, the spawns may vary. Special Items Similar to MKDD, Special Items return, giving the racer who receives the item box a unique item, depending on what character they play as. Category:Mario Category:Mario Kart Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Kart RNW Category:Video Games